1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a board to board connector assembly, and more particularly, to a matrix board to board connector assembly.
2. The Related Art
A prior matrix board to board connector assembly 20 shown in FIG. 10, is composed of a first connector 300 and a second connector 400 which are used to be respectively mounted on individual printed circuit boards (not shown in drawings). The printed circuit boards are electrically connected by the mating of the first and the second connectors 300, 400.
With reference to FIG. 11, the first connector 300 includes a first insulating housing 310 and a plurality of first conducting terminals 320 fixed in the first insulating housing 310. The first insulating housing 310 has a base plate 311 which defines an indentation 313 in each corner thereof. A pair of side walls 314 extends upward and vertically from the right and left sides of the base plate 311, thereby defining a space for holding the second connector 400. Each end of the side wall 314 forms a block arm 315 whose free end is protruded to form a first locking protrusion 316 for securing the second connector 400 on the first connector 300.
With reference to FIG. 12, the second connector 400 includes a second insulating housing 410 and a plurality of second conducting terminals 420 fixed in the second insulating housing 410. The second insulating housing 410 provides a fixing leg 412 extending upwardly and a second locking protrusion 416 extending sideward in each corner thereof. When the second connector 400 is inserted into the first connector 300, the fixing leg 412 of the second connector 400 is inserted into the corresponding indentation 313 of the first connector 300, and the second locking protrusion 416 is locked with the first locking protrusion 316, thereby connecting the two connectors 300, 400 together.
However, the first locking protrusion 316 and the second locking protrusion 416 only have the function of locking the two connectors 300,400, when the second connector 400 is inserted into the first connectors 300, a user has no way to judge when and whether the two connectors 300,400 have been properly mated.